In today's IT infrastructure, high availability is of paramount importance. Specifically, critical (and sometimes non-critical) components within an IT infrastructure are often layered in redundancy. For example, primary servers may be supported by backup servers; primary switches may be supported by backup switches; primary power supplies may be supported by backup power supplies; and primary storage systems may be supported by backup storage systems.
Oftentimes, various IT components need to be serviced in the field and, naturally, the quicker these devices can be serviced, the less downtime for the device. Unfortunately, some IT components are designed in a manner that makes servicing them in the field difficult. For example, sometimes in order to remove a serviceable component (e.g., a system board) from an IT component, many other subsystems need to be removed just to access the serviceable component and enable its removal.